


Nestad

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Under the Beeches [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By CCErestor and Elrohir find a calm moment to share their love
Relationships: Elrohir/Erestor (Tolkien)
Series: Under the Beeches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903567
Kudos: 4
Collections: Least Expected





	Nestad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Feedback: !!Feedback!!  
> Story Notes:
> 
> Nestad  
> by CC  
> Sequel to Sorrow before Dawn  
> October, 2002  
> The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit and no harm intended. This story is set at the beginning of summer.  
> The year is TA, 2520, ten years after Celebran departs to the Undying Lands. I am assuming that Legolas was born in the last year of the Watchful Peace (TA 2063-2460), so he is barely 60 years old at the moment. Nestad is Healing in Sindarin.  
> Pairings: Erestor/Elrohir. Elladan/Legolas and Glorfindel/Elrond implied. Thanks go to Claudio for beta reading this story, and for his help with the title.

Imladris, Laer, TA 2520

Elrohir stood on the balcony, watching Arien going down and the first stars appearing on the darkening sky. It was a beautiful thing to behold, and sometimes, whenever Elrohir was at home, he came here to his mother's balcony. He would wait for the night to come, looking West and trying to understand why Celebran had left.

He had told Elladan that he understood why their mother had left them, that Celebran's soul had been broken, and that she had had no choice but to leave. But deep in his heart Elrohir knew that it had not been so, that Celebran had found no joy and no hope in her family's love... and that the love between his parents had not been strong enough to keep them together. But why? As much as Elrohir tried to understand, he could not. He had never seen his parents have a real fight. Endless arguments about so many things there had been, but never something serious... And when Celebran had left his father had seemed so sad... Then why hadn't Elrond done something to stop her? Elladan's words saying that their mother had not been really happy in Middle-Earth came back to his mind.  
Elrohir sighed, turning around and coming back into the bedroom. He sat on his mother's bed. Most of her things were still there, and if he closed his eyes Elrohir could pretend that she was not gone. But that was folly and would surely drive him insane. His mother was gone... Reaching inside his pocket, Elrohir picked out a mithril pendant, the one he had taken from that Orc Legolas had killed in Mirkwood. The fell beast had been among the band that had tortured his mother, and had almost killed Elladan in the woods. Such a delicate jewel and yet linked to so much pain and grief... Maybe he should put it away in a safe place and stop carrying it around... It still unsettled him to look at it.  
"Elrohir..." The voice coming from the door was tinted with a trace of worry, but when Elrohir looked up and smiled, Erestor appeared to relax. "I have been looking for you," Erestor said, not coming into the bedroom. "The night is warm and I thought we could walk together and talk." "I would like that very much," Elrohir said, pocketing the mithril pendant and coming out of his mother's bedroom.   
Erestor smiled and it took Elrohir's breath away, as always. He suddenly longed to bury his hands in the soft dark locks, to kiss and be kissed by the older elf. And to look at the stars with Erestor and try to let go of his fear. "Let us go then," Erestor said, brushing Elrohir's cheek with his fingers before placing a hand on the small of his back and lead him down the hall. They walked quietly, in companiable silence.   
"Have you seen Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked as they neared the entrance. "I wanted to ask him something..."   
"I believe that he is talking with your father," Erestor answered, a distracted expression on his face. "You need not worry," Erestor added when Elrohir frowned. "I would know if there were ill news about," he added. Elrohir nodded. "But things are not faring well, are they?" He would have to wait to ask Glofindel about Elladan's words. Somehow Elrohir was sure that the blond elf would know what Elladan had meant then. "No," Erestor admitted. "The roads are still partially closed, and it is worse with the road to Mirkwood. Or we would have King Thranduil's heir already here and ready to take the young prince back." Erestor had just said these words when they heard someone laughing ahead. Elrohir smiled. It was good to hear laughs and merriment where there had been only grief and pain. And both Elladan and Legolas needed a break in order to fully heal.   
They walked a few more paces and saw Legolas perched atop a tree, Elladan climbing after him. By the looks of it they seemed to be in some sort of contest... Who could climb higher, or who could break his neck faster, Elrohir didn't know.  
"I was hoping that Legolas would have a calming effect on Elladan," Erestor said as they both waved to the lovers.   
"You really hoped for that?" Elrohir said, smiling and trying not to worry too much about either of them possibly falling. "Poor Legolas is already looking as worried as any of us."  
"At least they are having fun now," Erestor said, taking Elrohir's hand after giving a last worried look to the two lovers. "Come with me, young one. "I have something to show you."  
"Where are we going?" Elrohir asked curiously. He didn't think there was a corner of the vale he didn't know, and yet Erestor seemed to be speaking about something new.   
"To the place I go when I want to be alone," Erestor answered. "I want to share it with you." They walked away from the house and down a path that led north and away from the river until they found a cozy spot behind a mound covered by turf and small flowers.  
"I had never known of this place," Elrohir said, looking around and inhaling in the sweet scent of the flowers around them. "I know." Erestor smiled, making him sit on the soft grass. "Look," he said, pointing to the sky. The stars were clearer here, even more than from the balcony in his mother's bedroom. Elrohir smiled softly, reaching for Erestor's hand.   
"Thank you for sharing this with me," he said softly. "You make me see beauty where before I only saw a fading world... I feel peace when we are together..." Erestor smiled, reaching to stroke Elrohir's hair with his free hand, long fingers caressing his cheek. "And I see your soul when I look into your eyes, and it is beautiful. As beautiful as your face..." Elrohir could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, wondering once more if he was dreaming. Erestor was stroking his cheek, drawing him closer and kissing his lips. And the night around them was silent and warm. Long fingers were combing his hair, gently undoing his braids and making him shiver. "Erestor..." Elrohir was clinging to the older elf, trembling as the kisses grew more heated. Erestor was smoothing his hair, trailing kisses down his jaw, and Elrohir threw his head back in complete trust and surrender. "I love you, young one," Erestor said softly, his eyes dark with passion. "I have loved you for long, but I never dared dream of having you in my arms..." "I love you too," Elrohir breathed, shivering when Erestor lingered in the soft spot under his earlobe, the heat in his body growing steadily. The arms holding him seemed the safest place in the world, and the soft spoken words eased the last remnants of Elrohir's fear away. And as his fear faded, a surge of desire shook him.   
"I need you, Erestor," he whispered, surprising even himself. "I have loved you since I was an elfling... I still fear that this might be a dream..." "Hush..." Erestor said softly, gently brushing stray strands of hair from Elrohir's face. "This is no dream, Elrohir. We are here, together..." "Take me," Elrohir said softly, trembling even as he asked for this. He had shared his bed more than once. But it had always been a way to stop thinking of Erestor, and it had never given him peace. "Are you sure you want this?" Erestor asked softly, tenderly stroking his cheek.

"I am sure..."  
"Then come with me," Erestor said. "Beautiful as this place is I shall not risk others disturbing us."  
Elrohir nodded, his heart beating furiously inside his chest. He was afraid, even though he had asked for it. But he forced himself to relax, and follow Erestor to his quarters.

* * *

Erestor closed the door of his rooms, scrutinizing the slim figure standing so close to him. Elrohir had been trembling when they had reached the house, but Erestor had not dared question the younger elf again. What if Elrohir took it badly? Erestor could not risk it. He could not made the slightest mistake. Elrohir's well being was more important than life to him. His beloved was healing, but still Erestor feared for him. Especially after having seen Elrohir standing on the balcony of Celebran's rooms while coming down the path that led to the house. The sadness on the younger elf's face had troubled Erestor's heart.   
And now Elrohir was standing there, looking at him with eyes that held him in thrall... The younger elf could be so alluring without being conscious of it. The long dark loose hair, the soft flush on his cheeks, the slightly parted lips that were so sweet to kiss...  
Erestor encircled the slim waist with an arm, gently drawing Elrohir closer and looking into his eyes for any sign that the younger elf was having second thoughts about this. But he saw only trust in the soft gray eyes. "I love you, Elrohir," Erestor said softly, and then he kissed him, slowly parting his lips and savoring the sweet taste of his beloved. Elrohir sighed softly into the kiss, the last of his tenseness fading even as he relaxed in Erestor's arms. Hesitantly, the younger elf slid his arms up Erestor's chest and around his neck, trembling when the kisses started again. "Erestor..." Elrohir's voice was husky with desire. "I love you Erestor..." "You are so beautiful, beloved," Erestor whispered, burying a hand in Elrohir's soft hair and kissing him once more.   
Warmth radiated from the slim body so close to his, and Erestor found himself craving that warmth, and yet he still checked himself in. There was no need to rush; they had all the time in the world to share more kisses and touches, to know each other in love and passion.  
Slowly he reached to untie Elrohir's tunic, letting it fall in a pool around the younger elf's body. Desire surged inside him with renewed force at the sight of Elrohir's beauty, and he drew the beloved figure closer, trailing kisses down the exposed neck. The soft sounds of pleasure his beloved was making fueled Erestor's desire and for a moment he didn't think of restraint as they kissed and touched and whispered words of love to each other. "This is like a dream," Elrohir whispered, his breathing coming in short gasps, his eyes half-lidded, his body archings against Erestor's. So sensitive... "Not a dream, beloved...22 But if it were a dream Erestor would never want to wake again. He reached to take off Elrohir's undershirt, gasping when the pale skin was revealed for his touch and sight. "It is better than a dream..." Elrohir breathed as Erestor drew him closer once more. The younger elf was tugging at his tunic, and finally undid the ties himself, slim hands roaming along Erestor's shoulders, making him shiver in pleasure.  
"Beloved..." No dream could be as good as this. To have Elrohir so close, to feel the trails of fire the younger elf's touches were leaving on his skin. To see the love in the gray eyes...  
"Tell me that you will stay, Erestor..." "Of course I will stay," Erestor whispered, slowly guiding Elrohir to the bed. "I will never leave you... I could not..." The relief on Elrohir's face was heartbreaking, and Erestor vowed to himself that he would do whatever was in his power to make sure that nothing hurt his beloved like this again.   
Erestor got rid on his own undeshirt and gently pushed Elrohir onto the bed, laying down beside him and tracing the muscular chest with his fingers. Lips followed the same path and soon Elrohir was moaning and whriting, and calling Erestor's name.   
"More..." the younger elf whispered. Erestor gladly obliged, his lips closing around a hardened nipple, his hand reaching tentatively between Elrohir's legs. "Aahhh... Erestor..." Elrohir seemed to tense for a moment, but then he relaxed again, his eyes glazing with desire. "Oh Erestor..." Erestor continued stroking Elrohir's hardened member, worshipping every inch of exposed flesh with kisses and whispering promises of love until his beloved was trembling with need. Only then Erestor looked for the small bottle sitting on the nightstand, peeling off Elrohir's leggings before reaching again for his member with oiled fingers.

* * *

Elrohir's hips buckled when Erestor reached between his legs again, his body taut with desire, his mind clouded with the intense sensations the older elf's touch was making him feel. Elrohir was unable to do anything but react to kisses and touches, unable to form a coherent though, soft moans and sighs escaping his lips one after the other.   
It was bliss...   
Elrohir had seldom been in this position; the vulnerability of it would always set off every internal alarm, making him try to take control. But with Erestor it didn't seem so scary, and Elrohir allowed the older elf to take the lead. And yet Erestor was driving him crazy, making the pleasure escalate in a sudden rush, only to slow down the next moment and hold him in a permanent state of need. And Elrohir was loving it... He watched through passion-glazed eyes how Erestor swiftly got rid of his own leggings, and Elrohir's heart leapt in his chest.   
"Trust me," Erestor whispered, spreading Elrohir's legs further, sliding an oiled finger inside him. Elrohir gasped softly, almost tensing. But when Erestor found that soft spot, Elrohir relaxed and let out a shuddering sigh. "I trust you..." he managed between gasps and moans. "And I love you..." His grip on the bedcovers was so tight that he thought he might shred them to pieces.   
"Love you too, young one..."  
"So good... need more... What do you do to me, Erestor?" "I just want to give you pleasure," Erestor whispered, adding more fingers and gently stretching him. "I would never hurt you..." Elrohir let out a low moan, relaxing once more under his touch. And when Erestor took him the world dissolved in a cloud of bliss. The fear was gone, and suddenly there was only Erestor, and Elrohir clung to the older elf as if to a lifeline, flying weightless in his arms. When Elrohir finally came back to his senses, he found himself in Erestor's arms. He was warm, and he was safe, and the stars shining through the window seemed so beautiful... The world didn't seem so gray, and as Elrohir's eyes closed once more he could feel Erestor's lips resting against his forehead.

* * *

The stars were already fading to give way to Arien when Erestor opened his eyes. Elrohir was still asleep, curled up against him and looking content and relaxed. Erestor smiled, watching his lover sleep and praying that nothing disturbed the younger elf to the point of seeking death ever again. Erestor was still not convinced that the accident at the river had been due only to the foul wine Mithlon had given Elrohir. The younger twin had been showing clear signs of tiredness, of having lost the will to go on. Mithlon's wine had been the instrument at hand, but Erestor was certain that one way or the other Elrohir had been looking for death that night. At least Mithlon had left the vale. The younger elf had been allowed by Elrond to choose the place where he would go, and Mithlon had decided to head north and look for any elves that still might be living there. Erestor would have preferred a more drastic punishment, but Elrohir had told his father that he had agreed to go with Mithlon to the river, and that he had realized that something had been wrong with the wine.   
It disturbed Erestor to realize that Elrohir had not cared about himself. It made him wonder if the reason had been Mithlon's words about Erestor being his lover... And this made him want to forget that he was Elrond's chief counselor, and follow Mithlon to wherever he had gone, and do himself what Elladan had meant to do. But killing another elf was not an option. The kinslayings had been most painful events in Elven history.   
Elrohir stirred, murmuring something unintelligible and snuggling closer. Erestor smiled, kissing his lover's forehead and stroking his hair with slow soothing movements. Several measures of time passed before the younger elf opened his eyes and looked at him in wonder. "Not a dream," Elrohir said, and his smile was so beautiful and so unguarded that a sudden rush of protectiveness washed over Erestor. Not so fragile anymore, but still not strong enough... Elrohir could be so easily hurt... "Better than a dream," Erestor said softly. "Because you are here with me..." He leaned closer and kissed Elrohir, parting his lips and savoring the sweetness of his lover's taste. Smiling, Erestor ran his fingers through the silky dark tresses, untangling the few knots and kissing the inviting lips again. Elrohir's closeness was... intoxicating...   
"We should leave the bed," Erestor said after sharing more kisses. "I am supposed to attend a meeting this morning..." And it would be a very bad thing if Elrond sent someone to look for him... It would be a very bad thing if Elrond knew of them because Erestor was late for the council. "And we cannot have papa to come looking for you, can we?" Elrohir asked, smirking slightly and looking absolutely adorable. "No, we cannot allow that to happen," Erestor said, sharing a last leisurely kiss before leaving the bed. "Will you share the bath with me?" "I will," Elrohir said, sitting on the bed and running a hand through his hair somewhat lazily. "But you might be late for the council then..." "We have time," Erestor said, already lost in the soft gray eyes. "I will see that our bath is ready then..."   
Almost two hours later Erestor was hurrying down the corridors and thinking that it was good that Elrond had decided that the council would be at mid morning. Both Glorfindel and Elrond were already there when he arrived at the study. "Greetings, my lord... Glorfindel..." Erestor said. "I must apologize for being late..."   
"No need to apologize," my friend," Elrond said agreeably. "I am sure there was a good reason."   
Erestor managed not to blush by sheer will, but lost his voice in the process, nodding uneasily at his lord's kind words. He caught Glorfindel's puzzled look, though, and wondered if the Elda had developed the ability to read his thoughts. Erestor could remember Elladan saying that Glorfindel always knew what he was thinking. Erestor was starting to take those words seriously. "Glorfindel and I have been dealing with the last details of the patrols reorganization," Elrond continued, "We need you to look it over and tell us if you agree with the minor changes we have devised." Erestor nodded once more, coming closer and concentrating on the map in front of him. He had designed the first scheme, and it had been modified by subsequent discussions, and on a trial and error basis. "We are planning to build a new post here," Glorfindel explained, pointing at a spot on the southern borders. "It would be easier to cover a wider area without adding too many guards."   
"They could collaborate with the patrol coming from this other post, yes," Erestor said. "It might be a good idea to contact the Men living in this small town. They have been loyal to us for a long time, and Orcs trouble them sometimes."   
"I agree," Elrond said. "Please instruct Handor to contact them as soon as they arrive to the area," he said. Erestor nodded. Handor was his aide now that Mithlon was gone, and he would be accompanying the troops sent to patrol the southern area.   
Elrond continued. "And what do you think about reinforcing the river defenses here..." They discussed the changes and improvements for about an hour, until Arwen came looking for Elrond. Once father and daughter had left, Erestor and Glorfindel put everything away before leaving the study. "Handor is doing a fine work with the patrols," Glorfindel commented as they walked out of the house together. "I saw him this morning coming back with the dawn patrol this morning. Elladan was there too." "Elladan?" Erestor frowned. If the older twin was already riding with the dawn patrol, Elrohir might decide to do it too. And Erestor realized that he didn't like the idea at all... What if there was an attack and Elrohir was hurt? "What about Legolas?" Erestor asked. "Was the young prince with the patrol too?"

"No," Glorfindel said. "I think Elladan sneaked on the young one. But tell me, is something wrong? You seem troubled..." Erestor looked at Glorfindel, trying hard to put a blank face. The Elda smiled slightly, making Erestor feel like the elfling he had been ages ago. And an elfling who had learned many things from Glorfindel back then. "Did Elrohir sleep well?" Glorfindel asked. Erestor blinked, and Glorfindel's smile grew wider.   
"Yes," Erestor admitted. "He slept well. No nightmares." "That is good," Glorfindel said as they walked down the path that led to the stables. "And it would be better if we could keep him away from the battlefield for a while..."   
"But we both know that as soon as he realizes that Elladan is riding again, Elrohir will ride too," Erestor said, barely suppresing a sigh of frustration. "And Legolas might do the same," Glorfindel said quietly. "We cannot keep them in the house, Erestor. They are young, and cruel as it may seem to say this, they are our last hope. Our duty is to preserve peace on Middle-Earth, and for that our young must risk their lives in battle." Erestor nodded. "That doesn't make things easier... And you are right, but I will protect Elorhir and keep him away from the battlefield until he is strong enough to fight again. It was close, Glorfindel. So close..." "I know," Glorfindel said softly. "But he has found a reason to live, and I have hopes that he will fully heal."   
They had already arrived at the stables, and they would part now. Glorfindel had some issues to attend in the northern borders, and Erestor would ride part of the road south with Handor and the troop. "I pray that you are right," Erestor said, mounting his steed. Glorfindel did the same with Asfaloth. Erestor was about to ride off when he remembered Elrohir's words last night.   
"Elrohir has been looking for you, Glorfindel," Erestor said. Glorfindel tensed slightly. "Do you happen to know the reason?" Erestor eyed his friend thoughtfully. "I believe he wants to ask you about his parents," he said carefully.   
"Elrohir said that?" Glorfindel's unease was plain now. Erestor raised an eyebrow, puzzled.   
"No, but he has been spending time in his mother's bedroom lately," Erestor answered. "And now he is looking for you... I think that someone may have told him about the High King..."   
"Probably," Glorfindel nodded, sighing softly. "This is not the time to tell him... Thank you for warning me, Erestor. I will think about this while I ride north.   
Erestor nodded, watching Glorfindel go and wondering why the blond elf seemed to be disturbed. Telling Elrohir about the love bewteen his father and Gil-galad would not be easy, but that didn't mean that Elrond had not loved his wife. Erestor had been witness to their happiness, and though things between them have changed in the last years, they had been happy at first. Erestor wondered why his lover had not asked him, but then Glorfindel would find the words to better explain things to Elrohir. Still puzzled by Glofindel's worried face, Erestor guided his steed out of the stables.

* * *

Elrohir was sitting under a tree in front of the river. It was the same tree where he had been drinking wine with Mithlon... before losing balance and falling into the river. He was looking at the tranquil waters and wondering why he had come here at all.   
Erestor had left with the patrols going south, though the older elf had assured him that he would be back at night. And Glorfindel was out too... And Elladan... Elladan was talking to Legolas and explaining to his lover why he had left his side to ride with the dawn patrols.   
Elladan would have to explain it to Elrohir too... But Elladan being busy with Legolas, and his father being busy with the preparations for a festival with Arwen, nobody had been left to keep an eye on him... And so Elrohir had come back to this place without having to explain that he was not planning to drown himself in the river. They just worried too much... He had assured everyone that it had been an accident that he had fallen to the river. An accident caused by the fact that he had been intoxicated then. Hitting his head against a rock when falling had not helped to keep him conscious enough to get out of the water. And once in there... once in the river Elrohir had surrendered to his fate. His survival instinct had simply failed, and he would have died there if Erestor had not pulled him out of the river. Erestor... Elrohir closed his eyes while his mind replayed the moment when he had woken in Erestor's arms. So much fear in the older elf's eyes... So much caring in his every word... And Mithlon's lies... Elrohir still felt anger when he thought about this. But Mithlon was gone, and Elrohir was relieved that Elladan had not damned himself because of this. "Elrohir..."   
Elrohir turned around to see his brother coming toward him, his hair tangled, his face flushed as if he had run all the way from the house. Elladan looked upset, but at the same time was trying to get a hold of his temper. So Elrohir said nothing and waited for his brother to calm down and speak. "Why did you come here?" Elladan finally asked, dropping himself to the ground beside Elrohir. There was a trace of guilt in his brother's eyes. "I needed to be alone," Elrohir said. "And I needed to think about what happened here..."   
Elladan encircled Elrohir's wrist with his hand. "You were not thinking of..." "No," Elrohir said, smiling softly. "I was not thinking of leaving... in any way," he added when his brother didn't let go. Elladan closed his eyes briefly, relief plain on his face.   
"I just thought..." Elladan's hold on his wrist loosened slightly, but he still looked upset.   
Elrohir reached to smooth his brother's wind blown hair. "I will not leave you," he said. "You have no need to worry about that anymore." "Why did you come then?" Elladan asked, looking calmer and letting go of Elrohir's wrist.   
"I told you. I wanted to be alone, to think. Since mama left I have felt lost..." Elrohir paused, wondering if he should tell Elladan about this. He had not told anyone... not even Erestor... But Elladan was his twin, and they had never kept secrets from each other...   
"I wanted to die, Elladan," Elrohir said softly, forcing himself to look into his brother's eyes. "I found no joy in life anymore. I tried, really tried to overcome this, but I could not... And when I saw you with that arrow on your back... It was mama all over again and I... I feared you would die and leave me... And I found myself unable to go through it all over again..." "But I did not die," Elladan said softly. "And I will not leave you. I am not mama, Elrohir. The Orcs poisoned not only her body but also her soul. That will not happen to me."   
Elrohir nodded, squeezing his brother's hand briefly. "I know," he said. "But my soul refused to hear to my mind..."   
"So you did try?" Elladan's eyes were wide with fear. Elrohir reached for his brother's hand again. "No. I did not try to drown myself in the river. I lost consciousness when I hit my head with that rock. But there was no fight in me anymore, no survival instinct to awake..." "Elrohir..."   
"But that is past, brother," Elrohir said softly. "I am healing, and life is beautiful for me again. I came here because I feel alive, because I needed to realize... to see for myself what I had almost done. You all looked so worried after what happened here..."   
"We had reasons to be worried..."   
"I know, and that is why I am telling you this. Fear about me no more, brother. I will not leave or seek death. I want to be alive." "Because of Erestor..."   
"Erestor is part of it," Elrohir admitted. "As you are. I thought... I thought you had no need of my company anymore now that you have Legolas. I was wrong." Elladan looked at him for a moment and then drew him in a rough embrace. Elrohir relaxed, resting his head on Elladan's shoulder. "How could you ever think... Silly!" Elladan was resting his cheek against Elrohir's head and holding him tightly. "You will always be important to me. You are my twin, and we are as one. I will never leave you... And I will never let you go. I would have followed you to the Halls of Mandos..." Elrohir trembled and tried to raise his head, but his brother didn't allow it. "Elladan..."   
"I need you here with me," Elladan said, and Elrohir could feel him trembling. He reached to stroke the long tangled hair, trying to calm his brother. "I will not leave you. If you stay, I will stay too. I promise." "And if you leave, I will leave with you." "Thank you..."   
They stayed there for a long time, Elladan resting his back against the tree, and Elrohir lying on the ground, his head in his brother's lap, his eyes fixed in the water. No further words were needed to seal their vow. They would make their decision when the time came, but one way or the other they would be together. Elrohir closed his eyes, feeling calmer than he had felt in a long time.   
"I should go seek Legolas," Elladan said after a while. "I still have to make amends..."   
"And I should go see if Erestor is back..." "He is back," Elladan said, laughing softly when Elrohir sat up abruptly, looking around until he saw the older elf coming down the path. Elladan waved to Erestor and stood, drawing Elrohir up with him. "See you both later," Elladan said. "I have some matters to attend..." The next moment he was gone.   
"It makes me happy to have you back so soon," Elrohir said, smiling shyly and moving into his lover's arms. It still seemed to be a dream... Erestor drew him closer, kissing his lips and stroking his hair lovingly. "I could not stay away from you. Nothing is the same if you are not there. The land's beauty dims..."   
Elrohir trembled, but when Erestor kissed him again he relaxed into the kiss. How had he managed to live before? If he ever lost Erestor... Elrohir shoved those thoughts away by sheer will, concentrating on the moment. Erestor was there, kissing him, and making him feel loved and cherished... "I love you, Elrohir," Erestor said, and their kisses turned more heated, and for a while there was nothing but this closeness and the love they shared. "We should maybe go back..." Elrohir whispered. They were sitting on the ground and he was resting against his lover's body, his hair loose, his lips swollen because of the kisses, his tunic's laces undone. "We should," Erestor agreed, kissing his forehead. Elrohir smiled, and for a while all they did was straighten their clothes and smooth their tangled manes. Erestor's single braid was gone, and they spent some time looking for the leather clasp.   
"Why did you come here, young one?" Erestor asked quietly, reaching to help Elrohir to braid his hair.   
"I needed to think about what happened here," Elrohir answered. "I meant not to worry you or Elladan... I just needed to see this place again... and think about what I did that night. I did not seek death, but I did not shy away when it almost got me..."   
"Elrohir..." There was pain in Erestor's eyes. "Let me finish, beloved," Elrohir said softly. "I don't mean to cause you pain by telling you this. I want you to know how lost I was then because I am not lost anymore. Now I have you, and your love is healing my soul. I am happy, Erestor. And it is because of you."   
Erestor closed his eyes, drawing Elrohir closer and into a tight embrace. "Never allow yourself to feel like that again, Elrohir. You are the most beautiful creature walking on Arda. And I don't mean your looks alone but your soul." Elrohir sighed softly, trying to absorb the fact that someone could love him like this, and that this person was Erestor. It had always seemed an unreachable dream. Not anymore... He smiled, and when Erestor kissed him, Elrohir knew that he had found his place at last.

**THE END**


End file.
